Le serpent et la loutre
by LastSun
Summary: Le serpent mange la loutre, mais est-ce toujours le cas ? Ne se pourrait-il pas qu'un jour l'inverse se prduise et que la loutre ne fasse qu'une bouchée du serpent ? Drago/Hermione


**Contexte :** Du milieu de la cinquième année jusqu'à fin sixième année, (voir septième année.)

**Personnages principaux :** Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger

**Personnages secondaires :** Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Crabe et Goyle, Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley, Fred et George Weasley, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue.

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est mienne !

Rating M : Futur Lemon et language évocateur

**Le serpent et la loutre**

PROLOGUE :

Le jeune sorcier marchait le long du quai avec une assurance acquise, son regard gris zébré d'arrogance et d'excitation se déployant sur toutes les formes qui emplissaient son champ visuel. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond éclatant, presque blanc, soigneusement lissés en arrière jusqu'au-dessus de sa nuque dont la cape noire laissait entrevoir la pâleur. Chaque détail de sa tenue s'armait de perfection et de finesse afin d'entretenir ce grade de sang-pur qui avait une importance capitale dans l'éducation qu'il avait reçue. Ses deux parents l'avaient accompagné à la gare pour cette année si spéciale où il allait pour la première fois vivre loin du manoir familial où il avait grandi. Narcissa Malfoy se pencha vers son fils pour l'embrasser et le serrer contre elle, un peu trop longtemps sans doute puisqu'il la repoussa rapidement avec une certaine douceur pour se tourner vers son père, un petit rictus suffisant sur les lèvres. «Sois-en sûr Père, j'irai forcément à Serpentard. » Et il le disait comme si rien d'autre ne comptait, comme si c'était la seule voie possible, la seule qui le méritât lui et ses ambitions, et la seule qui offrit gloire et avenir.

Ces mots perdus dans le brouhaha incessant n'empêchèrent pas une fillette qui passa à côté d'eux en courant à moitié de les saisir involontairement et de se retourner avec vivacité, poussée par une curiosité enfantine et par ses idées fixes qui s'opposaient tant à cette déclaration. Ses grands yeux bruns encadrés d'une chevelure dense croisèrent le regard fier du garçon blond, semblant figer pendant un fragment de seconde l'espace les séparant ainsi que le bruit environnant. Puis elle virevolta aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était retournée et disparut aussitôt dans la foule, laissant derrière elle un sillon voluptueux de défi, comme si l'éclat brusque de ses yeux dignes continuait de le fixer, lui, Drago Malefoy.

CHAPITRE 1 :

Drago jouait nonchalamment avec un vif d'or miniature qu'il avait retrouvé au fin fond de sa valise quelques jours auparavant. Il siégeait sur un fauteuil en cuir noir de la salle commune des Serpentard, les yeux dans le vague, lançant et rattrapant l'objet doré sans même le regarder. Dans un coin de la salle étaient agglutinées quelques filles de troisième année qui l'épiaient en gloussant de la moins discrète des façons, et aucune d'entre elles ne valait un regard de sa part. Néanmoins il conservait cette habitude de se donner en spectacle et en idole et sa façon désinvolte de fixer l'âtre brûlant n'était peut-être pas si innocente. Cependant sa préoccupation n'était pas pour le moment de susciter les soupirs fiévreux de ses admiratrices – ou admirateurs.

Il lança le vif au plafond, se leva brusquement et le rattrapa d'un geste plus déterminé avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la sortie de la salle commune.

Tu vas où ? L'intercepta Crabe qui recopiait le devoir de potions qu'ils avaient à rendre le lendemain sur celui d'une fille de leur classe alors qu'il avait eu tout le week-end pour le terminer.

Chez Ombrage, j'ai perdu mon insigne, mentit Drago avec une facilité acquise par habitude.

Sans attendre de réponse, il passa le portrait dans un bruissement de cape, se retrouvant dans un des nombreux couloirs des cachots. L'avantage d'être un dimanche soir était qu'il risquait peu de croiser du monde dans le château. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il sortait seul, mais un ennui lascif l'avait poussé à fuir toutes ces présences qui l'importunaient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Une éternelle contradiction. Et puis, il avait terminé tous ses devoirs.

Il frissonna légèrement lorsque l'air froid de ce mois de mars maussade s'engouffra dans son col pour dissiper la chaleur qu'il avait accumulée en face de la cheminée. Resserrant un peu sa longue cape de sorcier, il accéléra le pas. Il avait depuis peu avec d'autres Serpentard posté sa candidature pour entrer dans la brigade d'inquisition chargée de surveiller le reste des élèves et surtout d'obéir à tous les ordres et caprices de Dolores Ombrage, selon les décrets en vigueur. Drago renifla dédaigneusement. Si, les premiers jours, ce tout nouveau grade l'avait un peu amusé, il s'en lassait déjà vite et savait pertinemment que c'était bien plus pour assurer sa réputation que par intérêt personnel qu'il exerçait cette 'activité'. Comme avec beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs … Agacé de ressasser ses pensées à défaut d'autre chose, il secoua la tête comme s'il espérait les chasser.

Les couloirs étaient effectivement déserts. Le vent violent faisait naître des rugissements dans les fenêtres tremblantes. N'ayant aucun but précis, il songeait à revenir dans la salle commune lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine surgir de l'entrebâillement d'une salle de classe. Il se rapprocha plus lentement jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de l'ouverture pour confirmer ses soupçons : une voix qu'il connaissait de timbre bien que l'intonation qui lui parvenait habituellement était plus horripilante et du style miss je-sais-tout. Hermione Granger. A cause d'une curiosité peut-être un peu malsaine, il étouffa sa respiration et jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la salle. Elle parlait à voix basse comme une sorte d'incantation :

- Un souvenir heureux … un souvenir … ma note en théorie des charmes de l'année dernière ? (elle avait eu tous les points). Quelque chose sembla la dissuader de cette idée car elle se reprit : Non, non, bien sûr ce n'est pas suffisant … hum … le plus heureux …

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Drago pensa fortement à s'éloigner puis Hermione éleva sa baguette d'un mouvement délicat (il ne voyait que son poignet) en murmurant : «Spero Patronum ». Une loutre argentée jaillit de la baguette, bondissant autour de la sorcière dans un sillage de filets translucides qui éclairaient toute la pièce.

- J'ai réussi ! Harry regarde, j'ai enfin réussi à produire un patronus corporel ! S'exclama Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

Harry ? La surprise d'avoir cru que Granger était seule puis une moue écœurée déformèrent le visage de Drago à la seule pensée du petit personnage binoclard qui ne ressemblait à rien et qui prenait ses grands airs parce qu'il « enseignait » en secret à des élèves volontaires comment se défendre contre les Mangemorts. Harry Potter, qui avait encore une fois échappé à Lord Voldemort l'année précédente … Le dégoût le fit grimacer et il s'éloigna à grands pas dans le couloir sans entendre Harry féliciter Hermione tout en dissertant sur la différence entre produire un patronus avec et sans menace.

D'une humeur massacrante, Drago passa la main dans ses cheveux et faillit heurter de plein fouet une fille plus petite que lui aux cheveux roux flamboyants qui dégageaient un parfum floral.

- Dégage de là, Weasley ! Grogna-t-il d'une voix chargée de menaces et particulièrement agacée. En fait, il était rare de le voir plus agressif que moqueur.

Ginny lui adressa un regard outré mais il avait déjà descendu une dizaine de marches.

Même si Drago connaissait la théorie du charme du patronus, il n'avait jamais essayé de le produire. Et ce n'étaient pas ses parents qui allaient le lui enseigner. Malgré tous ses efforts et sa désapprobation, une question obstruait sa pensée et ne le quitta plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche ce soir-là, encore une curiosité mal placée : A quoi Granger avait-elle bien pu penser pour produire un tel patronus ?

Il essaya d'imaginer de quel souvenir il aurait pu s'emparer mais se retrouva face à un néant considérable.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Hermione plaqua ses mains sur son visage, une expression horrifiée dans les yeux lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Ron puis vers Harry. J'ai complètement oublié de terminer mon devoir de potions alors que j'avais déjà fait 4 parchemins ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire ça …

Rogue ne manqua pas de relever cette lamentation particulièrement poignante et ne voulut rien entendre : un devoir non rendu à temps équivalait à un 0 nettement tracé et 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Hermione était effondrée à la sortie des cachots et même penser au cours de l'AD du lundi soir ne parvint pas à la réconforter, sans compter que les Serpentard s'en étaient donné à cœur joie pour attiser cette honte.

Alors qu'il allait les dépasser, Drago s'approcha d'Hermione en sussurant d'une voix basse et froide :

- Alors Granger, tes cours particuliers avec ce cinglé de Potter te perturbent à ce point ? Déclenchant quelques éclats de rire grossiers de la part de Goyle et Crabe, un peu en retrait.

Cela eut l'effet – sans doute recherché- de déclencher une vague de colère de la part d'Hermione. Il eut à peine le temps de la voir se retourner brutalement qu'elle avait déjà pointé sa baguette à mi-chemin entre son cou et son torse, à quelques centimètres de lui seulement. De petites étincelles crissaient au bout de la baguette et elle avait le regard figé dans cette fierté furieuse et indignée qui, il fallait le reconnaître, suscitait une crainte concrète chez Drago. En même temps qu'il s'en délectait. Cependant il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction et le souvenir d'un coup de poing particulièrement violent en troisième année lui rappela qu'il ne ferait pas de nouveau l'erreur de s'écraser de peur. Et puis, il avait grandi.

- Range ça immédiatement, Granger, ordonna Drago d'une voix calme et froidement menaçante entre deux respirations. Il ne tolérait pas qu'une sang-de-bourbe ose lever sa baguette sur lui. Un rictus imperceptible ornait ses lèvres d'une hostilité plutôt cruelle. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, sa main descendit lentement vers la poche où il rangeait habituellement sa baguette. Il allait la saisir lorsque Rogue surgit derrière eux et balaya la scène d'un regard avant d'accuser Hermione d'un nouveau délit.

- 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger. Cela fait beaucoup en une journée, vous ne trouvez pas ? Siffla-t-il d'un ton doucereux avant de disparaître sans la laisser contester.

Si Hermione avait pu tuer Malefoy d'un seul regard, elle l'aurait fait. Ou du moins, c'était tout ce que l'on pouvait déduire de sa silhouette braquée comme un animal sauvage prêt à bondir et qui ne quittait pas un seul instant des yeux sa proie, mais le serpentard soutint son regard sans peine. Avec un petit sourire satisfait qui traduisait toute sa suffisance et qu'il trimballait triomphalement depuis leur première rencontre, Drago pivota sur ses pas, lançant un regard méprisant à Ron et à Harry, et se dirigea vers la grande salle avec une fierté redoublée. Le regard de la sorcière dériva le long de sa cape noire parfaitement taillée jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour du couloir. A ce moment-là Hermione parut reprendre sa contenance et s'enfuit presque du côté opposé. Ses deux amis durent courir pour rester à sa hauteur tellement elle marchait vite.

- Oh mais quel abominable crétin il fait ! Éructa la sorcière d'une voix si aiguë qu'il était difficile de ne pas grincer des dents en l'entendant.

- Enfin Hermione, tu es toujours la première à dire qu'il faut l'ignorer … et puis, tu es préfète! Tenta Ron d'une voix qui se voulait d'abord désapprobatrice mais faiblit sur la fin.

Il eut pour seule réponse un regard assassin et se tassa sur lui-même en marmonnant des bouts de discours incompréhensibles sur la période qu'ils traversaient et qui les rendait tous nerveux. Quant à Harry, il avait repris une fois de plus le chemin de l'ignorance face à cette insulte habituelle, même s'il s'était tenu prêt à réagir au cas où Hermione aurait réellement jeté un sort à Malefoy. Et il pensait déjà à autre chose.

La Gryffondor semblait bien être la seule à se demander tout simplement comment Malefoy savait pour la veille. Avait-il eu un rapport des autres membres de leur stupide brigade ? Ou les avait-il vus ? La seule pensée d'imaginer le Serpentard les épiant et les écoutant à travers une porte un dimanche soir pluvieux fit courir un frisson le long de sa nuque. Pensée qui s'insinua plus profondément et s'imagea d'une façon très dérangeante. Elle eut un soupir d'exaspération : de toute façon, Malefoy se contrefichait sûrement de ce qu'ils faisaient et avait simplement voulu se moquer d'eux. Cependant cette pensée absurde, malgré la platitude ennuyeuse qu'elle aurait habituellement dû lui trouver, ne la quitta plus de la journée. Sans compter l'état de pure outrance dans lequel elle se trouvait par sa faute.

Les jours passant, Hermione oublia rapidement cet incident, sans compter qu'elle eut tôt fait de faire gagner à sa maison le double des points qu'elle avait perdus.

Un jeudi matin où ils devaient comme d'habitude avoir leur cours de botanique avec les Poufsouffle, les Gryffondor eurent la désagréable surprise d'apercevoir des uniformes portant les couleurs vert et argent devant les serres. Le professeur Chourrave leur expliqua qu'elle s'était arrangée avec le professeur Flitwick pour une histoire d'absence et que par conséquent les Serpentard devaient impérativement rattraper ce cours de botanique essentiel pour la réussite de leurs BUSE.

- C'est bien notre veine tiens, s'exclama Ron avant de baisser la voix après le coup d'œil sévère que lui lança l'enseignante. En plus moi j'en ai par-dessus la tête de tous ces discours interminables sur les BUSE qu'on nous sert depuis le début de l'année dernière.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la serre et se disposèrent le long des tables.

- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons finir sur l'étude des Snargaloufs. Mettez-vous par groupe de deux comme d'habitude, puis vous devrez extraire trois gousses avant la fin de l'heure sans abîmer les plantes.

Balayant la grande table du regard, Chourrave arrêta son regard sur Hermione en se rappelant que celle-ci était la seule Gryffondor à être en duo avec une Poufsouffle, Susan Bones. Elle prit le premier serpentard qui lui vint sous la main.

- Mr. Malefoy, vous voudrez bien travailler avec Miss Granger.

Bien que ce ne fut pas une question, Malefoy tenta vainement de contester mais le temps qu'il argumente tous les autres serpentard s'étaient déjà penchés à deux sur leur souche vivante. Ses yeux clairs s'assombrirent brutalement. Il n'était plus tout à fait ce gamin braillard et capricieux qui aurait tout fait pour éviter d'approcher une Sang-de-bourbe. Il mit cependant toute la mauvaise volonté du monde dans les quelques pas qu'il fit pour la rejoindre, incertain de l'attitude à adopter. Sentant les yeux de Potter et de Weasley fixés sur lui, il les fusilla du regard, seule chose qu'il se sentait encore capable de faire dans cette situation invraisemblable. Démuni de ses atouts habituels, il se retrouvait face à quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas choisi et l'obligation était un chemin qu'il ne cotôyait que très peu souvent.

Harry et Ron, les observant en coin, ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rire ou se montrer compatissants envers leur amie.

Hermione au départ abasourdie s'était refait un visage de marbre et ne lui adressa pas un regard mais sa façon maniaque de repositionner les ustensiles déjà rangés devant eux trahissait toute sa décontenance. Elle semblait complètement ignorer sa présence, ce qui provoqua une grande frustration chez Drago. La sorcière releva ses cheveux bouclés en un chignon rapidement fait, quelques mèches éparses ornant son visage étonnamment mis en valeur par ce dégagement. Granger n'était plus tout à fait cette gamine échevelée et incroyablement insupportable.

Drago se serait baffé pour avoir eu une pensée aussi absurde en tête. De nouveau furieux, il laissa son orgueil reprendre le dessus. Relevant ses manches, il plongea la main dans le trou béant laissé par la plante, effleurant au passage le bras de la Gryffondor qui le retira vivement comme si elle avait été brûlée par un maléfice cuisant. Malefoy leva un bref instant les yeux vers elle et se rendit compte qu'elle ne regardait pas la souche mais son visage à lui, sûrement tendu par la concentration, et cela fit naître en lui une contradiction extrêmement troublante et énervante. S'il avait pu fuir le plus loin possible d'elle, il l'aurait fait. Quant à Hermione, le rouge lui monta subitement aux joues et elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir surveillé ses moindres gestes.

Lorsque Drago, ayant complètement oublié sa main traînant dans la 'gueule' de la souche, revint enfin à lui, il était trop tard : la plante se révolta contre cette intrusion et déchaîna ses tentacules couvertes d'épines aiguisées sur chaque particule de peau qu'elle rencontrait.

Le jeune sorcier dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne laisser échapper qu'un petit glapissement rauque lorsque la plante lui lacéra la main puis grignota son avant-bras qu'il n'arriva à dégager de l'étau qu'au prix d'un effort particulièrement douloureux.

Les serpentard firent des yeux ronds en voyant son bras sanguinolent pendre le long de sa cape, lui qui se débrouillait toujours pour participer le moins possible aux travaux pratiques et prenait soin d'éviter le moindre risque. Toute la classe les regardait à présent.

Hermione était restée figée telle une statue pendant tout le temps où son 'coéquipier' avait lutté avec la souche coriace. Drago sentit que ce n'était que le début d'une journée qui s'annonçait vraiment merdique : ressentir autant d'émotions d'un coup le laissait perplexe. Entre honte, rancune, douleur et trouble détestable, il avait son compte.

Hermione songea un instant à soigner ce bras blessé en partie par sa faute. Elle connaissait la formule sur le bout des doigts, elle était certaine de faire s'envoler la douleur en une seconde et de cicatriser les plaies en moins de deux, elle était prête à saisir sa baguette et à murmurer tout bas l'incantation. Mais le seul fait d'imaginer la scène, de venir en aide à cet ennemi qu'elle était censée haïr la paralysait d'avance.

Drago partit en direction de l'infirmerie avec le Professeur Chourrave – qui maugréait et ne se dispensa pas de lui faire la leçon – sous le regard médusé et des serpentard et des gryffondor.

Puis les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Hermione acheva d'extraire les gousses en silence, évitant le regard de ses amis. Elle ne cessait de voir et de revoir ces iris zébrés d'une interrogation hostile, ce regard fermé et fier dont elle n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué la capacité d'expression. Plus que tout, c'était la première fois que Drago Malefoy la regardait sans dessin de raillerie, seulement une certaine contrariété; et elle n'avait pu appréhender ce regard nouveau et réagir comme elle l'avait quelques jours auparavant lorsqu'il l'avait provoquée.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Ron Weasley posa son regard avec une insistance marquée sur son amie.

- Hermione, ça fait à peu près 45 minutes que tu lis la même page du même livre, tu es malade ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille Ron, répliqua Hermione avec fatigue.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils. Bon, il fallait avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas dans son état normal. Se penchant en avant depuis son fauteuil, le rouquin décréta :

- Tu sais quoi Hermione ? Tu te surmènes, avec les BUSE et tout ça, t'as la pression. Et tu sais ce qu'il te faut Hermione, mh ? Une bonne séance de décompression, conclut-il avec ferveur.

La concernée le toisa avec scepticisme et se tourna vers son autre meilleur ami.

- Harry, as-tu terminé ta lettre pour Sirius ?

- Non, je viens de la commencer, lâcha-t-il évasivement, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées.

Hermione eut pour lui un oeil soucieux puis se décida finalement à laisser Ron la traîner en dehors de la salle commune en pleine semaine – bien qu'il ne soit pas encore l'heure pour les élèves de regagner leurs dortoirs : il faisait encore jour et la pluie s'était arrêtée, le soleil faisant la surprise de pointer dans un bout de ciel bleu.

Ensemble ils dévalèrent les marches des escaliers et Hermione qui était partie à contre-coeur se retrouva bientôt à rire presque de bon cœur des débilités de Ron qui faisait apparemment tout ce qui était en son pouvoir.

- Au fait, où allons-nous ?

- Dans les airs, répondit nonchalamment Ron.

- Quoi, sur le terrain de Quidditch ?

- Effectivement. Rien de mieux pour remettre les idées en place j'tassure !

- Ron, je vole comme un pied et tu le sais très bien.

- C'est pas un problème, tu viendras derrière moi !

Hermione soupira mais un sourire amusé grignotait ses lèvres; il avait sans doute raison pour une fois.

Arrivés au stade, Ron enfourcha son balais avec élégance et invita son amie à monter derrière lui.

- Prête ?

- Je ne sais plus depuis quand je n'ai pas volé …

- Accroche-toi à moi, rétorqua Ron en l'ignorant.

Elle obéit lorsqu'il décolla rapidement sans avoir prévenu. Hermione eut un glapissement de surprise et se cramponna à lui. Puis elle se redressa et constata qu'ils étaient déjà à une haute altitude. Petit à petit elle laissa le vide la gagner et préféra l'air qui battait à ses tempes aux couloirs sinueux de sa pensée. Fermant les yeux de temps à autres, rassurée par la présence chaleureuse de Ron. Il était rare qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Mais …

- Hum, Ron, je suis vraiment désolée mais je crois que je vais devoir écourter la balade un petit moment …

Celui-ci se mit en vol stationnaire et se tourna vers elle.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Non, c'est pas ça, j'ai juste .. besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Un rire soulagé gagna le visage de son ami.

- Bien sûr, mais tu sais il y a des toilettes dans les vestiaires ! Vas-y et je vais en profiter pour faire quelques figures en t'attendant, fit-il en se lançant des fleurs.

- Dis tout de suite que je te gêne, rétorqua Hermione, faussement vexée. Elle sourit et lui intima d'un geste de redescendre à une hauteur convenable.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans les vestiaires, la Gryffondor entendit du bruit et se cacha instinctivement derrière la porte extérieure, juste assez proche pour que des éclats de voix lui parviennent.

- Ecoute-moi bien Drago, pour cette fois-ci ça passe. Mais si je te revois voler aussi mal sans même apercevoir le vif, tu peux me croire, je te vire de l'équipe. On ne peut pas se permettre des faiblesses cette année, ok ?

- Fous-moi la paix, répliqua aussitôt Malefoy. Puis juste après pour s'assurer la tranquillité, il ajouta. Je te rappelle que je sors à peine de l'infirmerie.

Le capitaine d'équipe eut un soupir dédaigneux, sans doute parce qu'il savait que les blessures de Drago étaient superficielles et qu'il ne sentait plus rien à présent.

- Partez devant, je vous rejoins, intima Malefoy à ses coéquipiers, qui, sans doute affamés, ne se firent pas prier.

Le brouhaha se tut et un silence de plomb s'installa. Que faisait Malefoy ? Et comment Hermione allait-elle pouvoir aller aux toilettes sans passer devant lui ? C'était bien ça le problème. Affronter un Malefoy seul en étant seule était pire qu'affronter une dragonne avec un œil crevé et malgré son intelligence surdimensionnée elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être résoudrait-elle cela au calme plus tard à force de logique implacable.

Mais pour l'heure, elle était plus que pressée. Elle attendit un peu en espérant que Malefoy sorte mais n'entendit rien, sinon un bruit régulier et étouffé comme s'il lançait et rattrapait quelque chose.

Les jambes croisées pour retenir ses besoins pressants et le front posé contre le chambranle de la lourde porte en bois, elle se trouva ridicule. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser tête baissée, elle entendit des bruits de pas et une porte claquer qui lui arrachèrent un soupir de soulagement. Courant presque, elle débarqua le rose aux joues dans les vestiaires à cause de l'air frais et chercha des yeux les toilettes. Elle se dirigea vers le lieu tant convoité avant de se figer d'horreur en voyant la porte d'une cabine de douche s'ouvrir juste en face d'elle d'où sortait justement Malefoy. Malefoy, vêtu d'un pantalon noir, torse nu, une serviette de bain sur ses épaules et ses cheveux humides bataillant le long de ses temps et de son front.

Le serpentard releva lentement les yeux vers elle, s'étant immobilisé tout en cachant admirablement sa stupeur. Hermione, raide comme un piquet, sentit son sourire s'évanouir et sa bouche s'ouvrir sans qu'elle puisse pour autant articuler le moindre son. Son regard était simplement sombre et … différent de d'habitude. Encore plus différent de celui qu'elle lui avait reconnu le matin-même. Il avait quelque chose de mature, d'indéchiffrable, infiniment plus intime et profond que celui qu'il affichait dans les couloirs bondés. Après un moment de silence presque morbide, il détourna les yeux et lui passa à côté comme s'il avait décidé qu'elle n'était déjà plus là, reboutonnant sa chemise blanche et rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

Excepté le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Malefoy soit aussi bien foutu, Hermione était totalement retournée par la situation. Comment en étaient-ils venus à se détester à ce point ? Lorsqu'elle était avec Ron et Harry, son mépris pour le serpentard lui semblait évident, mais depuis ce matin elle connaissait quelque chose de différent qui empêchait tout sentiment de prendre le dessus. Elle aurait presque pu soupçonner que quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sortilège de confusion.

Alors qu'elle se décidait finalement à ouvrir la porte des toilettes, elle se retourna juste à temps avant qu'il ne sorte. Son instinct de Gryffondor avait ressurgi d'un coup, lui dictant de ne pas poursuivre ce jeu qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas vraiment un. Pourtant, elle se sentit d'une rare stupidité en prononçant ces quelques mots.

- Tu … Ton bras, ça va ? Elle s'adressait bien à Drago Malefoy en personne, elle, Hermione Granger, miss-je-sais-tout, et pas pour le remettre à sa place une énième fois. Mais pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Ses pupilles tremblaient légèrement dans le blanc de ses yeux, elle avait encore la respiration irrégulière et difficile.

L'adolescent daigna relever les yeux mais ce ne fut que pour lui rappeler d'une façon amère et définitive qu'elle n'avait aucune raison ou aucun droit de s'adresser à lui ainsi, et il demeura plus muet qu'une tombe. Comme s'il avait perdu sa voix. Elle n'arrivait même plus à s'en remémorer le timbre.

- Hermione ?

Drago passa le seuil de la porte puis la referma d'un coup de baguette, s'éloignant déjà vers le château avant que Ron qui appelait son amie ne fasse irruption dans le vestiaire.

Le prétendu courage qui avait exalté Hermione retomba brutalement et elle prit réellement conscience du fossé qui la séparait de cet individu et qu'il avait lui-même creusé : outre sa maison et son amitié avec Harry, c'était, avant tout le reste, une histoire de pureté du sang. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir par rapport à elle-même et tout ce qu'il y avait d'absurde dans sa vie, leurs vies.

Ses pupilles brillaient encore d'humidité quand elle retourna auprès de Ron quelques minutes plus tard. Secouant ses cheveux bruns sous ce nouveau soleil, elle esquissa un sourire.

- Rentrons, ou sinon on risque d'avoir des ennuis. Je n'ai pas envie de me frotter une fois de plus à Ombrage sans que ça vaille vraiment le coup.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux lentement le long du chemin, appréciant ce nouvel air frais parsemé de rayons qui flattaient agréablement leur peau à vif à cause du froid des derniers mois.

- Merci, Ronald, fit Hermione au bout d'un moment en regardant son ami avec un coin de sourire.

- Ne me dis pas que ça t'as plu assez pour que tu me remercies ! Répliqua Ron en riant, les mains dans les poches de sa cape.

- Non, vraiment, je ne regrette pas d'être sortie. Et puis, en ce moment tout ce qui n'est pas angoissant ou injuste me plait plus que d'ordinaire, répondit-elle en soupirant, d'une voix plus basse, pour elle-même, puisque qu'elle n'explicita pas sa pensée à son ami et lança le sujet des nouvelles évasions inquiétantes de Mangemorts.

Son passage aux toilettes lui avait suffit pour décider d'enterrer et d'oublier les incidents des derniers jours. Mieux valait se concentrer sur les épreuves à venir plutôt que de se perdre dans le labyrinthe des pensées que Malefoy avait fait germer dans son esprit. Et elle parvint plutôt aisément à respecter cette décision.

CHAPITRE 3 :

On n'entendait que le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins, tantôt las, tantôt frénétique. Mais aucun murmure ou rire étouffé habituels ne venait étoffer l'ambiance glacée que Dolores Ombrage, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, faisait régner dans sa classe. A cette époque de l'année, aucun élève ne venait plus à ses cours sans savoir quel type de sanction était réservé aux 'opposants' à la doctrine du ministère, aussi les manifestations de joie ou de contestation s'étaient raréfiées au point d'être oubliées. Seulement de la théorie, pas de baguette, seulement du recopiage. Ce jour-là, les gryffondor et les serpentard s'étaient attaqués à un des derniers chapitres, celui sur les créatures hybrides, et qui commençait par l'étude des loups-garous.

Hermione releva la tête un moment pour constater le sourire de satisfaction qui étirait les lèvres grossièrement roses d'Ombrage. Elle soupira, puis parcourut machinalement l'ensemble des élèves penchés sur leur table. Tous, sauf un. Son regard s'abattit sur Drago Malefoy avec un sursaut quelque part entre ses côtes qui se dissipa rapidement en chaleur. La seconde d'après, elle ne sut dire si il était bien en train de la regarder au moment où elle avait tourné la tête ou si son imagination lui avait joué un tour, pour le moins troublant.

Elle se replongea tant bien que mal sur ce livre qu'elle connaissait par cœur mais elle eut beau lire et relire une phrase pour se donner l'impression qu'elle travaillait, elle n'en comprit pas le sens. Les canaux de son intelligence venaient d'être saturés d'une détestable façon. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle avait enseveli les 'incidents' qui s'étaient produits avec Drago sous une couche d'autres pensées bien plus préoccupantes, mais la bête absurde venait de ressurgir avec autant de ferveur.

Hermione passa une main furieuse dans ses cheveux bruns avant de relever curieusement la tête lorsqu'une élève osa briser le silence pour poser une question.

- Je n'ai pas très bien compris quelles étaient les différences entre un loup et un loup-garou lorsqu'il se transforme, professeur.

Ombrage exulta de plaisir et saisit l'excellente occasion pour bafouer un être qui avait le respect profond et l'amitié de Ron, Harry et Hermione, minaudant de sa voix horripilante.

- Ceci n'est pas étonnant, lorsqu'on sait que l'un d'eux a odieusement osé vous donner des cours en évitant soigneusement d'aborder ce sujet dont il avait raison d'avoir honte … je vous plains d'avoir eu affaire à une créature aussi incapable et détestable et …

Avant que Harry, spécialiste des interventions inopinées, n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Hermione se leva d'un bond, renversant presque sa table dans son geste. Désormais tous avaient le nez levé de stupéfaction, et certains regardaient déjà la Gryffondor avec une appréhension mêlée d'un encouragement muet, d'autres avec une mine impressionnée.

Plaquant ses deux mains sur le pupitre et dressée de toute sa hauteur, la jeune sorcière semblait sans peine faire de l'ombre à la petite femme rondelette, de par sa taille mais aussi par sa détermination féroce presque palpable dans cette atmosphère rigide. Sa voix retentit d'abord avec une lenteur froide et calculée, puis s'accélérant dangereusement sur la fin.

- Le professeur Lupin n'était ni incapable ni détestable. Il nous a appris plus de choses en un an que vous ne pourrez jamais le faire même si vous vous en donniez la peine, et aux yeux de tous, il n'y a aucun doute sur la certitude qu'il était bien plus humain que Vous.

Elle avait la voix un peu tremblante mais pas de peur, et sa lèvre inférieure frémissait toujours même lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, réveillant dans ses yeux cet éclat si particulier que Drago lui avait déjà reconnu un nombre incalculable de fois. Cependant il n'était cette fois pas dirigé contre lui, mais contre Ombrage.

Cette dernière sembla suffoquer d'indignation et de colère et descendit les marches de l'estrade avec une lenteur difficilement maîtrisée mais très menaçante. Hermione ne la quitta pas des yeux, chaque pas d'Ombrage semblant au contraire intensifier cette lueur de défi effectuant une danse effrénée dans son regard.

- Il me semble que vous avez amplement franchi les limites de la décence que je vous avais pourtant imposées Miss Granger. Vous savez ce que cela signifie. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. En attendant rasseyez-vous et ne vous avisez plus ni de bouger, ni de parler.

Hermione ne cilla pas pendant un long moment, puis se rassit avec souplesse sans détourner les yeux jusqu'à ce que la sorcière vêtue de rose ne lui tourne le dos. Les respirations reprirent leur cours dans la salle et tout le monde se réfugia vers son livre. Tous sauf un, mais Hermione ne le vit pas car elle luttait toujours physiquement et mentalement avec l'objet de son mépris et de sa haine les plus intenses, démangée par l'envie de saisir sa baguette. C'était ce genre de sentiments qui bataillaient incessamment en elle même si on ne le remarquait pas toujours : mais le Choixpeau, lui, les avaient compris dès le début.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione se laissa choir sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Un miaulement irrité l'avertit qu'elle avait écrasé la queue de Pattenrond avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se dégager. Celui-ci ne se sentit pas offensé très longtemps et vint se lover sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, mais elle ne lui prodigua pas les caresses habituelles. Vexé, le chat orangé sauta à bas du fauteuil et vint se frotter contre les jambes de Harry.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda le sorcier à lunettes. Hermione lui lança un regard acéré.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?_ A ton avis ? Le même discours que celui qu'elle t'as déjà servi bien sûr. Je suis en retenue pour chaque soir de la semaine, marmonna-t-elle.

Harry grimaça et se tut, incapable de prononcer des mots soit de réconfort soit de réprobation, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient adaptés : la vérité était que la lutte contre Ombrage passait obligatoirement par une voie douloureuse. S'il y avait eu un quelconque moyen de l'expulser à jamais de ce château, il n'aurait pas hésité. Mais le problème était là : avec l'appui du ministère et toute l'injustice du monde, elle était indétrônable, surtout depuis que Dumbledore avait disparu.

- M'enfin, Hermione … commença Ron en rapprochant son fauteuil de celui de son amie, tu sais très bien qu'Omb …

- Je sais parfaitement Ronald, merci, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Et s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ça, d'accord ?

Les nerfs à vif, elle se leva brusquement et remonta dans son dortoir. L'appui de ses deux amis ne lui suffirait pas cette fois-ci.

Hermione reprit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor dans la pénombre du château endormi. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans le bureau d'Ombrage, celle-ci avait longtemps tergiversé pour trouver la phrase adéquate à lui faire copier et avait sans doute visé juste pour exercer son sadisme à son apogée : il n'y avait pas plus humiliant et honteux pour Hermione que de graver elle-même sur le dos de sa main « Les loups-garous sont des créatures dangereuses qu'il faut mettre en cage.»

Elle s'était retenue jusqu'au bout, mais la douleur lancinante et le choc d'une telle inscription firent couler des larmes d'émotion sur ses joues. Elle sentait le sang battre à ses tempes et le long de sa main en bouillonnant, et dans l'obscurité, elle ressentit cette sensation rare qu'Ombrage avait sûrement voulu lui infliger : celle de se sentir désespérément seule et faible dans un labyrinthe dont elle ne pourrait retrouver le chemin. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que la punition l'affecterait tant et espérait seulement qu'elle pourrait échapper à cette angoisse nocturne quand elle se glisserait dans son lit et s'endormirait jusqu'au lendemain.

Arrivée au cinquième étage, elle entendit un bruit de pas dans le couloir en pierre et se figea pour tendre l'oreille. Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait.

- Nox, murmura-t-elle.

Sa baguette éteinte pointée vers l'avant, elle se mit à avancer à pas feutrés, la respiration sèche et saccadée. Elle avait la désagréable impression que la personne qu'elle avait entendue était toujours là et le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas se faire remarquer n'indiquait rien de bon. Collée au mur et déglutissant avec peine, la sorcière s'engagea dans le virage à gauche et percuta violemment une silhouette qui surgit soudain vers elle. Un frisson de sursaut ébranla ses épaules et elle eut un cri étouffé. Son souffle s'était heurté à un autre d'où se dégageait un parfum étrange, masculin, rassurant. Le sang giclait encore dans l'artère de son cou avec affolement, mais elle se sentit soulagée de savoir qu'elle était simplement face à un élève. Elle sentit sa main qui l'avait empoignée glisser le long de son bras puis la lâcher. Sa main, ferme, avec de longs doigts habiles, et puis chaude.

Hermione alluma sa baguette et l'éleva vers le visage du garçon. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise qui arracha tout autre sentiment à l'expression de son visage où les larmes récentes avaient creusé quelques sillons imperceptibles.

- _Malefoy_ ?

- Granger, répondit-il tranquillement avec une ironie sarcastique dans sa voix mais que ses yeux pâles contredisaient presque. Ils étaient sans haine. Sans écart moqueur. Laissant apercevoir comme un éclat nouveau, évocateur, mais toujours aussi sombre et froid.

Son absence de stupeur était flagrante, comme s'il s'était attendu à la croiser au détour de ce couloir. Mais pourquoi traînait-il dans le château si tard le soir ?

Hermione demeura interdite. L'invraisemblance de la situation était comme un étau qu'on venait brusquement de lui serrer à la gorge, elle se sentait prise au piège par ses propres émotions pour le moins chimériques.

Mais c'était son tour de lui passer devant. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Aucune once de la tendresse à laquelle elle aspirait en ce moment-même ne pourrait jamais venir de ce mur de pierre devenu indéchiffrable depuis peu. D'un geste vif, elle détourna son visage et fila dans le couloir comme s'il n'avait pas interrompu le cours de ses pensées. Elle préférait simplement penser que le lendemain, ce début de nuit ne serait plus que le vestige opaque d'un rêve quelconque. Alors elle pourrait regagner l'énergie que le poids des angoisses nocturnes qui pesaient sur elle lui avaient dérobé.

Mais pas une seconde elle n'aurait pensé que sa main se refermerait avec force autour de son bras.

- Attends.

Hermione dut de nouveau faire face à ce visage que la lumière de sa baguette rendait blafard, presque surnaturel. Elle voulut dégager son bras, mais il alluma sa propre baguette et l'abaissa à hauteur de sa main mutilée qu'il observa un long moment. Aucune expression ne paraissait sur ses traits lorsqu'il releva la tête pour suspendre son regard au sien, comme l'autre fois, sans détour, sans rien entre eux, même pas des sentiments.

- Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas, Granger ?

Elle n'aurait pas du l'être, mais pourtant, elle fut surprise de reconnaître dans cette voix le sarcasme habituel. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose qu'elle ne put identifier. A quel jeu jouait-il exactement ? Elle ne savait qu'en penser mais elle se sentit soudain très lasse de se soucier des pseudo énigmes que le serpentard semait dans son sillage invisible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Elle se serait mordue la langue d'avoir posé cette question idiote. Elle entendait sa voix comme si ce n'était pas la sienne : fatiguée, faible, absolument opposée à celle qu'elle avait prise pour prendre la défense de Remus Lupin. Hermione sentit les mêmes larmes affluer à ses yeux sans songer à les retenir. Une peur inconnue la terrassait lentement. Il fallait qu'elle s'enfuie. Qu'elle s'endorme pour échapper à ce cauchemar d'ombres. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi ? Etait-il si tard ? Une éternité. Elle se sentait folle. Meurtrie d'une solitude incurable.

A cet instant précis, Drago hésita. Il ne devait pas le lui dire. L'idée même de le faire était d'une traitrise répugnante, non pas envers Ombrage, mais envers lui-même. Comment aurait-il pu songer à protéger cette sang-de-bourbe ?

Des ombres dansaient sur le visage de son interlocutrice comme sur un champ de ruines. Il y avait plus qu'une main douloureuse dans ce désarroi qui allait crescendo. Et il céda, mu par une impulsion regrettable.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu bois, Granger. Elle veut plus que te punir.

Voilàà j'espère que vous avez aimé mon premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas a me laisser votre avis en review, j'y repondrai !


End file.
